Prince Traitor
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 44 | stardate = 19:26:4 | date = 2266 | artist = Alden McWilliams | writer = Arnold Drake | omnibus = | published = May 1977 | format = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics }} On planet Fayo, Kirk is the pawn in a palace revolt! — Prince Traitor was a ''Star Trek'' comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1977, the 44th issue of their ''TOS'' series. It was the sixth drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 16th written by Arnold Drake. In this story, Kirk, Spock and Montgomery Scott became embroiled in a rebellion on a pre-industrial planet. Summary :Captain's log, star date 19:26:4. Mr. Spock, Scotty and I will beam down to planet Fayo for an official reception. During the reception, an assassin nearly killed the landing party. He represented a rebellion against the monarchy of Bavoda. At the palace, Bavoda asked that his trusted son Fayo enter Starfleet Academy and serve a tour in Starfleet to learn more about the sciences and arts. Kirk agreed, and beamed him up the next day. But back on the planet, Spock was kidnapped, and Yano chose to beam himself down in exchange for Spock. Upon learning that Kirk had lost his son, Bavoda was furious. He ordered the Enterprise crew off the planet and said he would file a formal protest with the Federation Council. Kirk moved the ship outside the range of telescopes and the three officers beamed back that night to search for Yano and the rebel leader. :Captain's log, star date 19:26:4. A thermal scan of the surrounding country suggests one jungle area as a possible rebel HQ. Shall beam down to investigate. The landing party was quickly captured and put in a cell with Yano. While sympathetic to the rebels' demands for democratic reforms, Yano decried their violence and asked that the officers intercede. Spock explained that the Prime Directive forbade them from doing so. Disappointed, Yano revealed that he was in fact the rebel leader. He said he would attempt to trade his people's political freedom for the lives of the landing party and his own. Riding Fayo ostriches, Yano and Kirk headed back to the city. Meanwhile, Colonel Lam had been assigned to find Yano. He knew Yano led the rebels and thought he might be able to kill Yano while feigning ignorance. Security patrols riding camelephants caught sight of Kirk, Yano and rebel troops, and pursued them into the jungle. Kirk was able to hit one of the camelephants with his phaser and knock Lam to the ground. Yano captured Lam, ending the fight. At the palace, Bavoda abdicated, placing his crown on Yano. The new leader pledged to enact democratic reforms. References Characters :Bavoda • Dubo • James T. Kirk • Lam • Ordro • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Yano Brain Ray Robot • Duanda • King Lear • Riyo III • William Shakespeare Starships and vehicles :carriage • ( ) Locations :Fayo Asteroid Delta Races and cultures :Fayon • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :crossbow • phaser • spotlight • telescope • thermal scan • transporter Ranks and titles :artisan • artist • assassin • captain • chief of security • colonel • dancer • • guard • lord • musician • • • prince • servant • warrior Other references :crystal ball • democracy • election • camelephant • horse • Fayo ostrich • feudalism • guitar • helmet • history • hostage • jungle • knife • monarchy • music • politics • Prime Directive • rebellion • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • sword • terrorism Timeline Chronology ;2265 or 2266 : James T. Kirk and Spock repelled a siege on Asteroid Delta. ;2265 or 2266 : Spock was attacked by a Brain Ray Robot. ;2265 or 2266 : Spock rescued Kirk from a Duanda. ;Stardate 1926.4: orbited Fayo. Appendices Background * This story was only recently reprinted in English, and has been translated into Dutch, German and Italian. * The story opened with a quote, "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child," from Act 1, Scene 4 of King Lear by William Shakespeare. It was also used as the title of . * During the story, Kirk recalled experiences from three untold Enterprise missions. * The story addressed terrorism and what actions Yano felt were necessary to achieve freedom and democracy. Kirk took a Starfleet oath never to negotiate with terrorists. * It was not explained how the Fayons knew about the Federation, or how Emperor Bavoda was familiar with Starfleet Academy and Starfleet. * A short scene at the palace, with Kirk, Spock and Scott watching a musician and dancer, was reminiscent of the opening scene on Argelius II in . * Horses on Fayo had unicorn horns like the horses on Jodarr in . * Hikaru Sulu appeared with one line of dialogue on page 8. Nyota Uhura appeared without dialogue on the bridge on page 10. Related stories * – A rebellion by Yerba on Hercula, aided by the emperor's son * – A rebellion against medieval Inquisitors. * – A civil war between Mazdan and Ariman races in the R-517 star system. * – A civil war between Garda and Stoyak races on Bira III. * – A battle between and Tol tribes on Neesan. * – A civil war between the native Nrakan and emigrated Sanoora of Nraka. Images GK44-Bavoda.jpg|Emperor Bavoda GK44-Yano.jpg|Prince Yano/Red Raven GK44-Lam.jpg|Colonel Lam GK44-Ostrich.jpg|Fayo ostrich GK44-Camelephant.jpg|camelephant GK44-Fayo.jpg|The planet Fayo GK44-Ordro.jpg|Ordro GK44-Asteroid-Delta.jpg|Asteroid Delta GK44-Brain-Ray-Robot.jpg|Brain Ray Robot GK44-Duanda.jpg|Duanda Connections Timeline Production history ;May 1977 : First published by Gold Key Comics ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) ;11 October 2018 : Reprinted in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #47 (Eaglemoss) Translations ;1978 : German: Abridged as “Die Rebellen von Fayo” in Raumschiff Enterprise Comic Album #2 (Condor) ;1979 : Dutch: As “De Verrader” in Ruimteschip Enterprise Strip-album #2 (De Vrijbuiter) ;2007 : Italian: As “Il Principe Traditore” in the omnibus The Gold Key Collection, Volume 10 (Free Books) External link * category:tOS comics Category:1977 productions and publications